Mi mejor amiga
by justjuxtin
Summary: La simple amistad entre un chico y una chica no siempre es facil de mantener. Remus lo sabe. TERMINADO.


**Mi mejor amiga**

Era muy difícil no verla, llamaba la atención: alta, pelo de grandes ondulaciones y hasta los hombros, de un bello color rojo fuego, ojos verdes, almendrados y grandes, de una profundidad inmensa, sus facciones suaves y de corte muy serio, sus labios enormes y carnosos, su pecho aquel que siempre se piensa como ideal, redondo, alto y con el suficiente volumen como para llamar la atención de la mirada de quien la observa, su cintura pequeña son el remate de las dos torres largas y gemelas de sus piernas coronadas por un culo perfecto, firme y con unas curvas insolubles e interminables, la perfección.

Se llama Lillian y es mi amiga casi de la infancia. Desde Primer Año en Hogwarts, una Escuela de Magia y Hechicería muy prestigiosa, dirigida por Albus Dumbledore. Desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos, nos llevamos muy bien. Siempre fue mi mejor amiga y a medida que crecíamos comencé a verla diferente, ya no como una amiga, sino como mujer.

Ella, claro está, no lo notaba y yo a menudo, le tenía que soportar una tras otra las conversaciones sobre sus novios y sus continuas desavenencias con ellos. Tenía que soportar que ella se diera cuenta de su gran amistad conmigo y que nunca pensara de otra forma sobre mí, Remus Lupin, además todo el mundo me conoce por mi seriedad y mi formalidad y excesiva timidez en algunas ocasiones, pero sólo aquellas que osaron llegar a mi alcoba conocen de mi sensualidad y mis grandes dotes del arte de amar. En aquellos días de desenfrenada juventud era casi a diario cuando me contaba lo mal que lo llevaba con aquel chico que tenía ahora la fortuna de acariciar sus mejillas y soportar su continua avidez amorosa.

No la vi bien anímicamente y quedamos para tomar una buena cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas y hablar con más calma. Cuando llegó, como casi siempre que la veía me nubló el pensamiento y mi conversación, aunque hablara de lo más apasionante para mí en aquellos tiempos, que no era otra cosa que el Quidditch. Iba vestida informal, con unos vaqueros y una blusa negra y todo bajo una túnica granate que le favorecía notablemente a sus preciosos ojos verdes. Se sentó a mi lado y no dejó de llorar y llorar hasta que ya le cambié el tema hacia otros que en aquel tiempo también se suponían importantes para nosotros, como las asignaturas comunes y un trabajo para Runas Antiguas que debíamos entregar mañana.

Se nos había pasado totalmente. Tal que quedamos en acabarlo esa misma noche, así que nos dirigimos a la Sala Común bajo una lluvia torrencial. Entramos y nos pusimos cómodos, el trabajo constaba de dos pergaminos y resultaba tremendamente aburrido. Comenzamos a trabajar y en unas horas ya lo teníamos acabado. Ya no había nadie en la Sala Común. Era muy tarde, pero no teníamos sueño, por lo que comenzamos a charlar de todo un poco. Hasta que en un momento nos quedamos callados.

Podía notar su respiración, tremendamente agitada. Como la mía. Supongo que para romper esa tensión que había surgido, se levantó y me deseó buenas noches. Me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla. Volteé para devolverle el beso y nuestras bocas se encontraron. Ella sorprendida abrió los ojos. Pero había algo en el contacto que no la animó a rechazarme. La tomé de la cintura y ella me echó los brazos al hombro. Se separó brevemente para mirarme a los ojos. Me animé a darle otro beso en la boca, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, pero algo en mí sentía más atrevido con cada segundo que pasaba. Bajé una mano y la puse en una de sus piernas. Se sentía suave y cálida al tacto.. Estaba sintiendo una fuerte erección y más que nada quería la mano de Lily acariciar mi virilidad, quería tenerla, quería poseer a mi mejor amiga, esa que siempre me había tenido hechizado. Ella no necesitó más y me aflojó el cierre de la túnica para deslizarse dentro de mi ropa y acariciar mi torso. Me acosté boca abajo y la hice ponerse encima de mí, seguíamos besándonos con gran pasión, como si no hubiera un mañana. Para ese momento ya habíamos perdido nuestras inhibiciones y sólo éramos dos amantes, dispuestos a saciar nuestro ardor contenido durante tanto tiempo. Nos desnudamos con prisa, atropelladamente. Ya de pie y desnudos nos abrazamos nuevamente para besarnos. La penetré. Su panocha era la más rica que había tenido, mejor todavía porque era ella, mi sueño hecho realidad. Me puse entre sus piernas y empecé a bombear, despacio porque no quería que el momento pasara demasiado pronto, y quería también asumir más posiciones antes del orgasmo. Lily gemía suavemente, y yo sentía que me iba, que me iba... del placer tan grande que estaba sintiendo.  
  
Llegamos a pleno orgasmo. No recuerdo cuantas veces, porque fueron varias. Poco después de venirse ella no aguanté más y me vine en una corrida bestial, que ambos sentimos al llenar con mi semen su vagina ansiosa. Aún alcancé a moverme unos segundos más para exprimir todo el placer posible al momento, tras lo cual nos desplomamos sobre la cama, cansados y desfallecidos.

De momento no queríamos una confrontación, por lo que sin decir más, ambos nos incorporamos y tras vestirnos, subimos a las habitaciones de Sexto Año.

Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno, al verme dejó a sus amigas en la mesa del Gran Comedor y se dirigió a mí " tenemos que hablar", le asentí con la cabeza y nos marchamos hacia el lago, en donde se podía hablar tranquilamente.

"Remus, creo que anoche nos pasamos un poco, a ambos nos apetecía.. pero no creo que si comenzásemos a salir funcionase, yo... te quiero mucho, pero creo que solo como amigo, aún no comprendo muy bien por qué pasó, pero fue maravilloso.. yo..."

"Lils no tienes que disculparte en absoluto. Fue maravilloso porque era contigo y creo que llevas razón en que quizás no funcionaría..."

"Quizás lo mejor sería seguir como hasta ahora. Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero mucho" – me dio un beso

"Y yo a ti... mucho.."

No me daba cuenta pero al abrazarme con ella estaba sellando de nuevo nuestra amistad y dejando esa experiencia como un buen secreto en manos de los dos, algo que no se repetiría pero que siempre guardaría en mí.

**Justjuxtin's Notes** Después de ver "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkabán", tengo mis ideas acerca de esta relación. En el libro casi no la menciona y en la peli... joder,-. Como cinco minutos que si Lils era muy maja, que si era mi mejor amiga, que si me veía como yo era, no como a un licántropo... Bah, y eso, por ello el fict muestra ese amor escondidito de Remus hacia ella. Su Lils.


End file.
